United Conservative Front (UCF)
Founded in 2621 by the United Mordusian Alliance, Federal Republican Party and Alliance Res Publica, all from the Mordusian Federal Republic, the United Conservative Front (UCF) is an international party organisation dedicated to the principles of social conservatism. It was initially formed as the meeting-place for the three-party coalition in Mordusia, but after taking full control of the Mordusian Senate, the organisation sought to expand. After gaining members around Seleya, it then moved on to the rest of Terra. Currently, it has 37 member parties. The organisation does not have any specific laid out issue platform, although it encourages a tough stance on crime and a strong military. All socially conservative parties are welcomed into the UCF, with the exception of extreme socialists and fascists. All UCF discussions take place in the UCF HeadQuarters on Clarisse Avenue, Ostgrad, Mordusia. Leadership When founded in 2621 by the three Mordusian conservative parties, the UCF had few members. After eight years of existence, the organisation had expanded at a rapid rate, resulting in an expansion of the board of leaders. The founding members held the first UCF elections, seeking three new members to join the governing board. According to the UCF rules, the founding-leaders United Mordusian Alliance, Federal Republican Party (of Mordusia) and Alliance Res Publica will remain permanent members of the governing board. The remaining three spots will be held for a 10-year term. Current Governing Board *Permanent Seat = United Mordusian Alliance *Permanent Seat = Alliance Res Publica *Permanent Seat = Federal Republican Party *Temporary Seat = Christian Zionist Party / Notzri Tzionut *Temporary Seat = Imperial Liberation Army *Temporary Seat = Satanic Republican Party Current Term Dates: *This current term is from January 2632 to December 2641. *Nominations for the 2nd term will be open from January 2640 to December 2640. *Elections for the 2nd term will be open from January 2641 to December 2641. Previous Board Members As the UCF is still in its first election term, there are no previous board members. Governing Board Charter Purpose of Leadership Committee *The Leadership Committee is responsible for making all the decisions relating to the United Conservative Front or the Pan-Conservative Armed Forces. Any decision will require the approval of at least 4 of the 6 seats. Seat structure of the UCF *Permanent Seat - United Mordusian Alliance *Permanent Seat - Federal Republican Party *Permanent Seat - Alliance Res Publica *Elected Seat - _____ *Elected Seat - _____ *Elected Seat - _____ Rules of the UCF Leadership Committee: *Permanent seats will be held by the three founding UCF members until the party chooses to stand down, in which case a new elected seat will be established. *Elected seats are held for 10 year terms. *Nominations open in the second last year of each term. **Parties may nominate themselves for election. **Parties nominated by others must openly accept the nomination for it to be accepted. This must take place within the one year of nominations. **Only parties which voted in the previous will have their nominations accepted. Parties new to the UCF following the previous election are excepted from this rule. Voting at each election is recorded and this rule will be implemented at the founding-leaders discretion. *Once nomination closes, all member parties have one full year to vote on the party they prefer. **Each member party may give a 2-point vote to any nominated party and a 1-point vote to any other nominated party. Any submission containing only one party will not be accepted. **When submitting a vote on the forum, each user must specify clearly which party their vote is representing, to aid with administration of elections. **Nominated parties may use either their one- or two-point vote for their own party, should they desire. **The three parties with the most votes will be promoted to the elected seats. **In case of a draw, the three permanent UCF leaders will decide on the successful and non-successful parties. Non-successful parties will receive a bonus sympathy vote-point at the next election should they be nominated. It is the non-successful party's duty to remind the permanent UCF leaders of their bonus point at the next election. **The three permanent leadership members will administer and announce the official election results. *In a regular 10 year term, nominations for the next term will open at the beginning of the 9th year and will close at the end of the 9th year. *In a regular 10 year term, voting will open in the 10th and final year of that term and will close at the very end of the 10th year. Full Members As of 2631: *Alliance Res Publica *Federal Republican Party (of Mordusia) *United Mordusian Alliance *Christian Zionist Party *Imperial Liberation Army *Satanic Republican Party *Christian League of Lodamun *Coburan Republican Party *Conservative and Morality Party *Conservative Liberalism Party *Conservative Party *Conservative Populist Party *Conservative Union *Conservative Union Party *Democratic National Party *Federal Republican Party (of Zardugal) *Hulstria Reactionary Party *Hulstrian Nationalist Party *Kaiserliche Hulsterreichische Partei *Okhranka *Pantheism Capitalistic Party *Parti d'Aristocratie *Patriciate Coalition *Populist Party *Red Tory Party *Reform Party of Kirlawa *Reformed Conservative Party of Lodamun *Royal Aristocratic Party *Royalists *Solentian People Party *Solidarity *Spenocratic Party *Telamon National Party *The Kalistan National Party *Traditional Conservative's Party *Vanaku National Front *Corrupt Dealings Party (Inactive) UCF Treaty The Charter of the United Conservative Front Treaty The United Conservative Front Treaty: - PROMOTES the ideals of social conservatism. - ENCOURAGES conservative nations to band together to maintain and spread the principles of conservatism. - URGES improved relations - diplomatic and economic - between all member nations. - SUPPORTS friendship between UCFT and AAT member parties and nations. Ratifying nations of the UCFT are not to be bound by any legislation or rules. The UCFT does, however, strongly promote its members to abide by the following articles: Article One: All member nations are encouraged to promote social conservatism within their own borders. Article Two: All member nations are encouraged to promote social conservatism to their neighbouring nations. Article Three: All member nations are encouraged to enter into improved diplomatic relations with fellow treaty members. Article Four: All member nations are encouraged to enter into improved economic relations with fellow members through increased trade, aid and/or free trade agreements. Article Five: All member nations are encouraged to come to the aid of fellow member nations should any military conflict with an outside nation arise. No military involvement will be enforced in any way, but military, economic and political support during times of war is strongly encouraged. Article Six: All member nations and parties are encouraged to commit troops to the Pan-Conservative Armed Forces (PanCon Army) which is the military wing of the treaty organisation. Once again, no commitment will be enforced, only encouraged, especially in times of war. All member nations have the right to request PanCon assistance for any mission and the UCF leadership will decide whether or not to allocate resources. Article Seven: All member nations are expected to hold a principle of non-agression against fellow treaty members. Any aggression between member nations will be dealt with strictly by the UCF leadership. Treaty Membership: The UCFT is open to all nations who are willing to commit themselves to conservative ideals to the best of their ability. It is not open to member nations following communist, socialist or fascist ideologies. Headquarters: The UCFT member nations are suggested to meet for regular delegations at the UCF HQ, residing on Clarisse Avenue in Ostgrad, Mordusia. All UCFT matters will be dealt with from this central location. Current Treaty Member Nations *Mordusian Federal Republic *Empire of Narikaton and Darnussia *Vanuku Federation *Imperial Davostan Empire Pan-Conservative Armed Forces After gaining power amongst Terra, the UCF leaders decided it was appropriate for the organisation to have its own para-military wing. Known as the Pan-Conservative Armed Forces (PanCon Army), the military wing is controlled by the governing board, with troops donated from UCF parties' own para-military groups. As yet the only mission the PanCon Army has been issued was supporting Mordusian colonial efforts in Dovani. Axis Alliance The three founding members of the UCF discovered that a large amount of UCF members were also part of the Axis Agreement Organization (AAO). For that reason, the leadership board has moved to establish ties between the two reknowned anti-communist organisations, proving a large threat to the Comintern for the future. Category:International and party organizations